Question: The sum of $4$ consecutive integers is $326$. What is the second number in this sequence?
Call the first number in the sequence $x$ The next integer in the sequence is $x + 1$ The sum of the $4$ consecutive integers is: $x+ (x + 1)+ (x + 2)+ (x + 3) = 326$ $4x + 6= 326$ $4x = 320$ $x = 80$ Since $x$ is the first number, $x + 1$ is the second integer. Thus, the second number in the sequence is $81$.